EL MAESTRO
by may coOkie monter
Summary: ESTA HISTORIA ES UN POCO DIFERENTE A LAS DEMAS HABRA MUCHAS AVENTURAS ROMANCE Y LOCURAS


**CAP 4 EL CINE**

**Ray: ( dandole un beso) oye y TN ¿ donde esta?**

**Abigail: no ha llegado no me contesta su celular**

**Ray: mira hay viene**

**Ray y abigail ven a TN despeinada y un poco dormida**

**Abigail: TN que te pasa porque vienes asi**

**Tn: anoche no pude dormir**

**Ray: ¿ que paso te sientes mal?**

**TN: no nada (pensando) fue por el beso que me dio Gerard**

**Abigail: y entonces que paso **

**TN: nada solo insomio no te preocupes estare bien**

**Ray: eso espero mira hay viene mi amigo Mikey**

**Mikey: hola chicas**

**Abigail y Tn: hola**

**Ray: mira Abigail el es mi mejor amigo desde la infancia**

**TN: acabas de entrar? y porque casi a medio semestre**

**Mikey: porque hasta ahorita oude hacer el cambio**

**TN: Oh! bienvenido**

**Mikey: gracias...oye Ray donde esta la cafeteria?**

**TN: si quieres vamos yo iva para alla**

**Mikey: encerio... claro y sirve que te conosco mejor**

**TN: claro vamos**

**Ray: mira se llevaron bien**

**Abigail: si mira quien los viera**

**EN LA CAFETERIA**

**Mikey: wow! si esta grande**

**TN: encerio ami se me hace un poco pequeña**

**Mikey: claro que no...**

**Gerard:( tomando por la cintura a TN) :lista para hoy en la trade?**

**TN: ( quitandole las manos de encima) si te esperare en mi csa adios Gerard**

**Mikey: ¿quien es el?**

**TN: un amigo bueno mas bien mi tutor**

**Mikey: pense que era tu novio**

**TN: no , no tengo novio**

**Mikey: te parece si mañana vamos a comer**

**TN: claro que si**

**Mikey: ok te veo en clase**

**TN: ¿ QUE?**

**Mikey: si voy en tu salon 115 verdad**

**TN: si, claro bye**

**20 MIN DESPUES**

**Ray: ¿ que tal Mikey?**

**TN: buena onda**

**Ray: ¿y donde esta?**

**TN. la verdad no se solo se fue**

**Ray: lo ire a buscar**

**DE REPENTE TOCA EL TIMBRE**

**Ray: bueno lo veo en clase, mi amor vamonos**

**Abigail: TN vamonos **

**TN: no se si ir o no**

**Ray: andale , hay estara Mikey**

**TN: vamonos rapido se nos ara tarde**

**Ray: Mikey desapareces**

**Mikey: lo siento tenia que hacer unas cosas , lo siento TN por irme asi**

**TN: no te preocupes , oye Abigail que es lo que sige**

**Abigail: fisica**

**TN: (sorprendida) que yo me voy no estudie nada para el examen**

**x: sientensen porfavor , usted el chico nuevo puede con el examen o lo tiene pendiente para otra clase**

**Mikey: no maestra esta bien si puedo**

**x: ok , pasen los examenes**

**15 MIN DESPUES**

**TN: ( pensando) no recuerdo nada pero solo pienso en gerard **

**Mikey: (cambiando el examen) suerte**

**TN: que pero...**

**Mikey: shhh**

**x: 20 min jovenes**

**20 MIN DESPUES**

**X: pueden salir se termino el examen**

**TN: (agarrandolo del brazo) oye , que fue eso**

**Mikey: de que hablas ?**

**TN: no te agas tu bien sabes del ex...**

**Mikey: (tapandole la boca) shh...callate**

**TN: pero porque lo isiste**

**Mikey: porque me enseñaste donde estaba la cafeteria**

**TN: am.. okay...esta bien gracias.. me voy a casa**

**Mikey: si quieres te acompaño**

**TN: no no gracias asi esta bien mañana te veo vale**

**Mikey: si claro cuidate bye**

**2 HORAS DESPUES**

**TN: hay Gerard donde estas**

**TOCANDO EL TIMBRE**

**TN: ( abriendo la puerta) Gerard porfin llegas**

**Gerard: lo siento , nos vamos**

**TN: claro vamonos...**

**TN: mira veamos esa pelicula **

**Gerard: claro deja voy por las entradas (sacando dinero de su cartera) ten mira mmmm compra palomitas y refresco**

**TN: claro te veo alla**

**15 MIN DESPUES**

**Gerard: listo vamonos...**

**TN: mmm mira alla vamos a sentarnos **

**Gerard: vamos , oye ya tan rapido empezo la pelicula**

**TN: apurate gerard**

**Gerard: si ya ya voy un segundo**

**DESPUES DE LA PELICULA**

**Gerard: vamos a comer, yo invito**

**TN; pero mira esta lleno de gente de aqui a que encontremos o se desocupe una mesa**

**Gerard: entonces vamos a mi casa y alla comemos solo deja ordenar **

**TN: si claro vamos**

**Gerard: (agarrando las bolsas de comida) vamonos a casa **

**TN: claro vamos...**

**Gerard: hemos llegado pasa **

**TN: tu casa es bonita**

**Gerard: gracias , vamos al comedor**

**TN: claro vamos**

**Frank: (gritando) Gerard eres tu ?**

**Gerard: Oh ! ¿Frank?**

**Frank: si oye... y que no vas a presentar a esta hermosura**

**Gerard: (celoso) SI mira Frank ella es TN , TN el es Frank mi hermano menor**

**Frank: hola (dandole un beso en la mano) que lindo nombre tienes **

**TN (sonrrojada) muchas gracias eres muy amable**

**Frank: de nada esque asi soy con las chavas hermosas como tu**

**TN: oye Frank por cuanto te gana Gerard**

**Frank: solo por 1 año**

**TN: y en que prepa vas?**

**Frank: en la misma que mi hermano**

**TN: encerio porque nunca te e visto**

**Frank:**


End file.
